


Supernatural Kitteh Style

by LolaAnn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/pseuds/LolaAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Supernatural seasons 1-6 as told by Dean and the lolcats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Kitteh Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is EXTREMELY silly. It came about because of a com I belong to on LiveJournal. It's called spn_bigpretzel and it's all about the lighter side of SPN (funny, schmoopy, etc). Well, like most Dean-girls, I find angsty, hurt, crying, bruised, battered, beaten, heartbroken Dean to be fun. Yes, it's a problem. So, to make those images of Dean fun by the community definition, I decided to replace the rest of the cast with cats. How can you be sad when the kittehs are around??
> 
> I have very little artistic skill, so these aren't the greatest works of "fanart" out there. I'm well aware. Hope you enjoy anyway though.

 

In teh beginningz....  (The Pilot)

1.22 - Devil's Trap

2.22 - All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 2)

2.22 - All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 2)  ....The Revenge

3.17 - No Rest for the Wicked

 

S3 Hellatus - (apparently Hell!Kittehs is visible in hell)

4.01 - Lazarus Rising

4.02 - Are you there God?  It's me, Dean Winchester.

4.21  - When the Levee Breaks

  
5.22 - Swan Song

6.05 - Live Free or TwiHard  -

 

6.06  - You Can't Handle the Truth 

6.18 - Frontierland


End file.
